The invention is based on a video monitoring system.
The patent application DE 197 39 482 A1 has disclosed a video monitoring system that is activated as needed. When the video monitoring system is not needed, either a shutter is placed in front of its camera or the scene being observed is set to a general out-of-focus setting.